Phantom Ranger
by RaeSoul
Summary: Araluen is under threat from being defeated by a strange new army. Their only help is when Clockwork sends Danny Phantom back into their Time Line to train as Will's apprentice. How will everything work out for them? Read to find out. After Book 10.
1. Time and Defience

**HAHA! The very first one to do this type of crossover *grins evilly* hell yeah baby! Now lets see if I can make this crossover work or if it was meant to be left alone...*cracks knuckles and neck* alrighty then...lets get started.**

**Chapter One** of **Phantom Ranger**.

**Time and Defiance**

A purple robed specter, floated silently through his Tower. He held a staff in one hand that had clocks resting on top of it. The Ghost was he Master of Time, Clockwork. He floated into his viewing room, looking at the various Time Orb's that were on the wall. He studied each of them as he pasted, checking both the past, present and future of the time streams. He paused at one, his solid blood red eyes watching the orb's events curiously. This was one Time line he seemed to be having trouble finding a solution for. He has given each and every one of them a gentle nudge to try and correct it, but for some reason this one time line didn't seem to want to cooperate properly.

Clockwork, narrowed his eyes at the time orb, a sudden thought coming into mind. He waved his gloved hand at the orb's, the scene quickly changing. He watched it a small satisfied smirk spreading across his lip as he saw the out come. He gently tapped the pole of his Time Scepter as he rewatched the events to make sure everything was in place before he nodded sharply.

As he floated away from the orb, heading towards his chambers, the image still remained on the screen.

A boy of age fifteen stood in a clearing next to a young man in his mid twenties in the middle of a small mass of warriors that seemed to be cheering. They were both wearing long camoefloug cloaks with a Bow and Quiver resting on their bodies. The boy's pure white hair framed his face as he moved his neon green eyes up to meet the young man eyes that was standing next to him. The young man who has brown eyes and hair to match, looked down at the smaller form next to him with a pleased smile. Around them, mixed in with the cheering warriors, you could see the remains of a defeated army that was meant to be a threat to the natives of this land.

The boy then held out a hand to the other man with a smile of his own. The man nodded his head before grasping his hand and giving it a firm shake before a few other men in cloaks joined them in celebration, smacking they boy on his back in congradulations. The scene ended when the white haired teen suddenly disappeared leaving no trace of him every being there.

After that, the viewing screen when dark cutting off the light sorce of the room, turing that dark as well.

**First Chapter is suppose to be short. I would rather it not be, but It is only a prologue after all. But Reveiw please if you think that it is okay so far. It does get better as it goes along. The second Chapter will be a lot longer, I promise. I'll make it at LEAST 2,000 words, I promise I will make it longer than that. But Only if I get enough reviews to this chapter.**

**P.S. - Don't mind my spelling errors...I didn't use spell check on this chapter.**

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


	2. Offering Help

**I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or Ranger's Apprentice**

**Chapter 2 - Offering Help**

_Amity Park_

Three teenagers walked down the sidewalk, talking among each other with smiles and laughs. The boy in the middle had black hair and clear, crystalline blue eyes. But underneath that human look, he was also something far more than a simple human. Almost a year ago, he was involved in an accident in his parent's ghost hunting lab, more importantly known as the Ghost Portal.

The faulty invention had called out to the teenager's curiosity, beckoning him in to see what was inside. He complied, and stepped inside with a bit of coxing from his two best friends. While inside, he accidentally hit a button that activated the portal, with him still inside.

The high voltage of electricity mixed with ectoplasm, spliced his DNA and infused itself onto the missing strands, mutating his DNA into something far more complex. Now, with the ghost DNA on his own, he has the powers of all the ghosts, with a few exceptions, all on the human plain.

Deciding to us his powers to defend the humans of the Human Realm, he gave his alter ego the name of Danny Phantom. Being able to morph and change his appearance which makes keeping his identity a secret all the more easier. Danny Phantom's appearance is the complete opposite his human counterparts. White hair, radioactive green eyes, and tan skin.

The other two teens on either side of him were his two best friends and partners in his ghostly heroic work. The girl donning dark clothing with black hair, pulling up into a half pony-tail was Samantha Manson, formally known as Sam. The dark skinned boy on Danny's other side, wearing a red hat and glasses, was Tucker Foley.

The three teens, as close as they were, were completely opposite form each other. Sam is a gothic ultra-recyclo vegetarian and an animal rights supporter. Tucker is an all meat eater and a technological nerd, being able to hack into nearly any computerized system with his hand held computer. Danny is like the glue that holds them all together. Half-Ghost teen idol of Amity Park that, ironically, lives with a family of ghost hunting parents that loathed Danny Phantom, unknowing that he was their own son.

Currently, the teens were talking about an upcoming test in world history class before moving onto the medieval ages. Personally Danny felt that he was going to do really good on this next upcoming chapter for some unknown reason.

"I don't know how to explain it Sam, but I feel like it is going to be a really easy subject." Danny told the girl with a small shrug of his shoulder.

Sam nodded slowly. "I kinda feel the same way. Almost as if it will be like a breeze to go thought." she agreed.

But Tucker wasn't having any of it. "Now wait a sec. How can you two expect to be able to do good on a subject, when you have absolutely no knowledge about said subject!" he asked, completely confused. "Because, I'm honestly nervous at this next chapter. I heard that they didn't have technology back then! How could they live like that?" he cried.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Maybe because they were used to it and were raised that way from birth?" she suggested sarcastically.

Tucker scowled and clutched hit PDA in his hands tighter, not being able to even think about living without his baby, without going into panic mode. "Thank gods this is modern day time. Sweet, sweet technology." he said, sending a loving smile at his hand held computer.

Danny opened his mouth to say something, but right at that moment, a blue mist leaked out of his mouth, sending chills down his spine.

Sam and Tucker grinned at him. "Ghost time?" they chimed in sync.

Danny nodded and glanced around to see if anyone was around, finding the streets clear, before morphing. A bright blue ring appeared around his waist, splitting and gliding across his body, changing his appearance into his alter ego.

"At easy, Danny Phantom." called an old, wise sounding voice form behind the group.

They whipped around quickly, a huge grin on Danny face. "Clockwork!" Danny yelled happily, flying over to the Time Master donned in purple robes, throwing his arms around him in a hug. "I haven't seeing you in forever!"

Clockwork smiled and patted the teens head gently as he let go on him. "Yes, things in Amity have been rather very busy, hasn't it?"

Danny sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, sadly." he quickly smiled again. "But how have things at the Tower been? I miss coming over there for visits. Almost as much as shaking the thermos when I'm mad or stressed." he said with a wicked grin at thoughts of the Fenton Thermos currently residing in Time Tower. His personal therapy session.

Clockwork shifted his ages as he smiled with a soft chuckle. "Ahh yes. Dan is still locked away and has no future of getting out anytime soon." he face quickly darkened. "But, I'm afraid that I am in need of your assistance, Daniel, Samantha and Tucker.

"Sam." she corrected, crossing her arms across her chest with a huff.

Clockwork ignored her and stared straight at Danny. "I am having trouble with a certain timeline that doesn't want to corporate with me, so I was hoping that you three would be willing to help me with it."

Danny smiled and nodded. "Of course, Clockwork. I do still owe you for everything that you have done for me."

Sam shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Tucker smiled and nodded. "Where ever they go, I go."

Clockwork smiled and nodded. "Just as I thought. I would like for you all to head home and back a few things in a small bag to carry with you. But, only the things that you cannot live without." He looks pointedly at Tucker. "Meaning no electronics. Sorry to tell you."

Tuckers mouth fell open in a look of pure disbelief. "But…but…"

Clockwork glared slightly. "No if, ands, or buts about it. Now go. I'll pick you all up when you are ready." then he took his time staff and twirled it around in front of him like a baton, created a blue portal in which he disappeared.

Danny and Sam glanced at each other while Tucker looked like he was about to cry. Danny grinned suddenly, changing back into his human half, before turning around a bolted for his house, calling over his shoulder. "Meet you guys in a few!"

Sam and Tucker watched Danny run towards his house. Sam chuckled and placed a hand on her hip. "That boy is always ready to help Clockwork, I swear." she said with an amused smile before turning around and walking away from Tucker. "See you soon Tuck. Need to get home and gather my supplies."

Tucker was soon left alone standing on the side walk, his eyes wide and his mouth still hanging open from being told not electronics on this mission, before groaning loudly and smacked his forehead with his palm. "The things I do for my friends." he muttered before also heading for his home.

Danny soon arrived at the steps of his house after running the whole way. He quickly walked inside and up the stairs to his bedroom, avoiding his parents for the moment so they wouldn't bug him will he tried to get packed. Danny went into his room, shutting the door behind him as he went, and walked to his closet, digging around for a small travel bag that he could use. He came across one of his old book bags that was cameo colored from when he was in middle school. There were a few tiny shreds in it, but nothing that would cause big problems for him. They were more nicks than anything else.

He quickly cleaned it out and looked around his room for anything that might be of some use in this place that they were going. He walked over to his dresser draws, riffling through his closet, moving them out of the way, and searching for something. He pulled out a box and opened it up with a smile, to see an eight inch dagger that his dad got him for his previous 15th birthday. His dad got it hand crafted just for him, with his birthstone setting on the hilt of the handle. The only problem was, the blade of the dagger was coated in ectoranium, so he could couldn't touch the blade with his bare hands without gloves, but he could touch the handle just fine.

He slides the dagger in between his belt and his pants, before moving around to gather a few other things. Things that Clockwork said that he couldn't live without. Fenton Thermos?

…

Nah.

Danny stared at his longtime partner in ghost fighting, looking at the devices that sat on mantel of his window with a sigh of regret, not thinking that the containment device will be needed.

He grabbed a notebook and pencil, knowing that he would like to keep notes and information about what he might end up doing on the trip, and placed them into the bag. He looked around for anything else of value to him, finding that those items were the only thing he could think of, other than a few ghost devices.

Danny morphed into Phantom, phasing into a nose dive through his floor and all the way down to the lab. He looked around, seeing the Fenton fishing line and picked that up, along with the Fenton Boomerang to give to Sam and Tucker, knowing that he would have no need for it, but if they needed to find him, they could use it. He glanced over and saw the Jack-O-Nine Tails lying on a table, so he swiped that up too.

Thinking that he had everything, he phased up through the ceiling and back into his bedroom. He placed the tracking device, the fishing line, and the Jack-O-Nine Tails into the back. He smiled at his bag before picking it up and tossing it over his shoulder and onto his back.

At that moment, Clockwork opened a portal into his bedroom and smiled at Danny. "You are done." he said, not even bothering to make it a question, but Danny nodded anyways. "Be sure to leave your watch and cell phone at home." he said with an amused smile.

Danny's eyes widened and dug into his pockets and pulled out his cell phone, tossing it onto his bed and taking his watch off his wrist and tossing that too. "Sorry, slipped my mind." Danny said with a sheepish grin.

Clockwork nodded and stepped aside, leaving the blue portal open for Danny. "Your friends are already waiting for you in my tower."

Danny grin widen before walking though the blue mass of energy and into Time Tower.

**End Chapter 2**

**Me: *yawns tiredly* gosh I am so tired…but sorry for the long wait, had to make sure I had the plot done and everything.**

**Dan Muse: that and your lousy school work.**

**Me: True…ECHE II…kids wear me out…Civics and Economics… Blah! Physical Science? Hell yeah baby, my favorite class of the day.**

**DanMuse: Science nerd**

**Me: and proud of it too. But, anywho, see you all next time!**

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


	3. Gathering

**I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or Ranger's Apprentice**

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

_Alaruen_

A young man sat on the back of a shaggy horse with his cloak pulled tight around his body, the cowl hiding his face in deep shadows at the horse trotted along the road towards their destination. A black and white dog trotted along his side, pausing every few minutes to sniff at a weed or a branch of a tree or shrub that they might happen to pass by. The young man, who went by the name of Will Treaty, let his brown eyes scan the surrounding forest and listened to every small sound that could mean impending danger.

The dog kept walking as well but you could see her nose twitching slightly, sniffing the air. Soon the dog veered off of the trail and vanished into the woods. The horse's ear twitched and turned to face to the right, letting out a soft rumble in the barrel of its chest.

"Easy, Tug." The boy whispered to the horse, reaching over to pat the horse's neck in comforting strokes. The horse gave a soft snort in response and held kept up his steady pace along the trail as if nothing had transpired in between them.

Will glanced over to where Tug's ears were pointed without turning his head and scanned shadows among the trees. When he located what had caught Tug's attention he smiled and gently dug his heels into the horses side and gave a tug on the reins, signaling the horse to come to a complete stop.

"Glad to see your could join me for our trip to the gathering," Will called out with humor. "Halt."

A man, dress similarly to Will, stepped out of the tree line and out onto the trail as well. The man pulled the hood of his cloak off of his head, the corner of his lips twitched as he looked at the boy perched on the horse. His small gray beard was slightly tangled and had a small leaf mix in with the strands.

"Glad to see you too, Will. Last week you had said you wanted to talk to me about something?" the older Ranger said with mild curiosity is his gruff voice.

Will nodded. "Yeah, I'll tell you when we get to the gathering grounds, we can discuss it there."  
>Halt nodded before giving out a sharp whistle that caused Tug's ears to twitch slightly.<p>

A few seconds later, a bigger horse trudged out of the woods a little farther down the trail and carefully trotted over to Halt's side, his hooves hardly making any sound on the gravel. The dog that had been with Will and tug before was following along side of the horse, mouth hanging open in a happy grin as her tongue lulled out of her mouth, tail wagging furiously. Once the horse came to a stop, Tug started nodding his head slightly, as if in greetings to the new arrival and gave a soft snort, which was quickly returned.

Halt gave his horse a pat on his neck before pulling himself up into the saddle and grabbed the reins. He pulled the hood of his cloak back up, covering his face in shadows as he turned back to his former apprentice.

"Then let's hurry up and get to the gathering. I heard that Gilan is supposed to be trying to play the flute this time." The man remarked with amusement and distaste all at the same time.

Will nodded and gave Tug a nudge with his heel, kicking him gently into action. Soon the two Rangers and their horses were walking side by side along the winding trail as the sun slowly set behind them.

"Do you think we should try and hide Gilan's flute? And hope he forgets about it?" Will asked with mirth.

Halt snorted and shook his head. "I highly doubt Gil will forget about trying to play that stupid thing. He was driving me crazy with it last time." The man grumbled.

Will grinned at him and shrugged. "It would be worth a shot though, wouldn't it? If anything, he might not be able to find it."

Halt made a thoughtful sound as he slowly nodded his head. "Maybe. Good luck trying to get it away from him though. He rarely puts that thing down and always has it somewhere on his person."

Will grinned. "I could always sic Ebony on him and have her retrieve the flute." The dogs head lifted as her ears perked up at the sound of her name. When she realized she was not personally being addressed, she went amongst her business, sniffing everything out of curiosity.

Halt bark out a rough laugh and shook his head. "Then he would know it was you and will then be questioning you throughout the whole gathering." He told the younger Ranger.

Will sighed softly, his shoulders sagging, but his mouth remained kicked up in a smile, his plan already formulating in his head. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He said with a voice that was lased with mock pity and disappointment.

They grey bearded Ranger glanced at Will with a calculating expression under his hood, sensing that his former apprentice was up to something, but didn't comment on it. He was honestly curious to know what he had cooked up this time.

The two Rangers road in silence for the rest of the way, as they listened to the sounds of the forest to make sure they weren't being followed as they made their way to the Rangers secret meeting grounds. They could tell that they were getting close to it when they saw small billows of smoke rising up from among the tree tops, telling them that some fires had been started for the Rangers for warmth and to cook there food with.

Will gave a small whistle, calling Ebony back to their sides as they approached the entrance to the meeting grounds. The black and white sheltie came up in between the two horses, her tail moving a mile a minutes in her excitement.

They soon saw another cloaked figure standing in the middle of the road with his arms crossed over his chest. Will's face broke out into a wide grin at the sight of the familiar man that they had just been talking about only a few minutes ago.

"Hey, Gil!" Will called, waving at the other Ranger.

Gilan smiled and waved back at the two approaching riders and stepped off to the side of the road to let them pass and so he could walk along side of them. "Long time no see, Will." The man said as he reached out to pat the smaller figure on the shoulder. "glad you could make it to this gathering."

Will nodded slowly. "Yeah, sorry about missing the last one. I was busy with helping out the local farmer in catching the animal that had been killing all his livestock." Will told him.

Gilan waved his hand dismissively at Will's excuse. "Understandable. Did you ever catch the animal?" he asked curiously.

Will shook his head. "No. I can tall that it is something large, like a bear for a wild cat, but I keep losing its trail when it goes to cross the river." Will told him, disappointed that he has been unable to track and kill a simple animal that a rookie Ranger in training could do.

Halt shrugged. "You will catch him, Will. We have no doubt in your skill." He told the boy reassuringly.

Will nodded, but he still didn't feel all that better. If anything, it made him feel worse, knowing that his fellow Rangers expected and counted on him in catching the predator. He couldn't remember the last time he had failed to do something as simple as tracking. It was probably when he was still being trained by Halt during his first year when was still learning the ways of the Rangers.

Gilan noticed the gloomy atmosphere around Will, so he grinned and walked over to him and nudged him. "Cheer up, will yeah. Your probably the best known Ranger – besides you, Halt- and we know you will be able to catch them with little to no problems." He said in an attempt to lift the younger Rangers spirits.

Will sighed and put a smile onto his face as he looked at Gilan. "Yeah, I suppose your right. But enough of this, lets go ahead in and find us a place to set up camp." He said, and then nudged Tug with his heels, spurring him into action, putting him into a run, wanting to end that conversation one way or another, and finding this as the best possible solution.

Halt and Gilan exchanged a long look before they quickly followed suit and Halt nudged Abelard after Will and Tug, leaving Gilan to run on foot behind them.

Will slowed Tug down to a trot as soon as he got into the middle of the clearing and could now see a majority of the Rangers. He pulled Tug to a stop and jumped off his back and scratched him behind his ear. "Thanks Tug." He said to the scraggly pony as he started to undo the horse's saddle and bridle. He pulled them off and placed them down on the ground where he decided to make his tent for his stay at the meeting. Once everything was taken off of Tug, he gave the pony an affectionately pat on his side. "Alright buddy, you're good to go. Just don't get into trouble." He mock scolded the horse.

Tug looked at him as if to say _Me getting into trouble? That's your job._ Before he turned and started walking off a few dozen yards to graze on the fresh patches of grass.

Halt and Abelard came to a stop along side of Will and he hopped down off of the horse with a muffled _thump_. He looked at Will's already unpacked equipment that was lying on the ground and Tug standing not too far, munching on the grass that was growing there. "Found someplace to camp already?" Halt mocked.

Will grinned at his former mentor. "Yeah, not really in the mood to be picky-choosy about where I set up camp right now."

Halt snorted. "Rangers were trained _not_ to be picky-choosy. I don't have to put you back into apprenticeship again, do I?" the man said with a stern voice, but Will could tell he was teasing.

Will shook his head but looked down then he felt something putting pressure on the side of his legs to see Ebony nudging him with her head, wanting attention. Will smiled and knelt down to pat her head and muss up her fur. "Hey girl." He then remembered something and grinned wickedly.

He gave a small whistle to get Ebony to look up at him. He then pointed a Gil who was only about fifteen yards away, talking to another Ranger. Gilan had his flute in his hand and showed it to the Ranger he was talking to, obviously telling him that he was planning on using it tonight.

Will pointed at the flute in Gilan hand, a smirk plastered onto his face. "Ebony, see the stick?" Ebony's head twisted around to look at Gilan, ear perked up at the word 'stick'. "See the stick?" he repeated. "Get it!"

Ebony gave a loud barked and ran at Gilan, tail wagging furiously. The said Ranger had looked up at the sound of the bark just in time for Ebony to leap up at him and snatched the flute out of his hands with her teeth. He gave a startled shout in reply and watched in shocked horror as Ebony ran off with his flute, weaving around the tents.

"Hey! Get back here with that! "Gilan yelled and ran off to follow after Ebony, intending to het his instrument back from the black sheepdog.

The whole clearing erupted into laughter as they watched Gilan try to catch the speedy and swift dog, yelling obscenities at her. Will looked up to see Halt chuckling as well, covering his mouth with his hand to try hide it.

Will chuckled. "So...what was that you were saying earlier?" Will asked mockingly.

Halt shot Will a look that had no venom to it as he shook his head. "Yes, well I think he will have to try and catch Ebony first to get that damnable instrument back." Halt said, his eyes moving over to where you could see Gilan running around in the distance, chasing after a black shadow. "Which might take a while. Want to go ahead and set up the tents while we wait?" Halt said putting on a blank face and a bored monotone, even though you could see the amusement in his eyes.

Will grinned and walked over to his equipment that he had taken off of Tug's back and pulled out the material that he was going to use to make his tent with. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Halt taking his own gear off of Abelard's back and begin putting them together.

Will looked back to his own work at hands and slides the pole into the tarp like material. "About what I had wanted to talk you earlier about." Will started slowly. He could see Halt pause for a split second at his words before he went right back to work in getting Abelard unpacked. He could tell he had his old mentor's attention so he continued to speak. "It has been bugging me for a while and I wanted to know if you think I'm ready for it yet." he said as he slid the last pole into the tarp, before he started sticking them into the ground to make the tents structure.

"Get to the point already." Halt grumbled.

Will took a deep breath as he stabbed the last pole into the dirt. "I want to take in an Apprentice of my own." there he finally said it.

Will could see Halt pause in his work again and turn his head to look at him, his eyes narrowed in surprise as he studied the young man. Will sighed and stood up straight and turned to look at the grey bearded Ranger.

"I would like to take in an apprentice to train. I think I'm ready, but I wanted to know if you think I am." Will told him, his face both determined yet hesitant at the same time, fearing that Halt might say that he wasn't ready.

Halt studied his former apprentice carefully, wondering what had brought this about in asking him if he thought he was ready or not. He remembered the first time he got his first apprentice, Gilan, and that he had been nervous on how he should progress into teaching him about the Rangers way of life, even though he would never admit that out loud to any one.

Halt could see that Will was fidgeting slightly under his gaze, and put on a scowl. "Well," he began. "if you want to take in an apprentice, the first step to mentor hood; is stop looking so unsure of yourself." he told the young Ranger. Will blinked at Halt in befuddlement for a minute before smiling when he realized what he was insinuating. But before Will's excitement could be built up too much, Halt quickly continued. "And are you absolutely sure that you want to take in an apprentice so soon? They are nothing like taking care of Ebony or Tug. They can be very stressful and hard work to train and to teach." he told him.

Will nodded sharply without hesitation. "Yes sir."

Halt rolled his eyes at Will calling him 'sir', but didn't comment on it. "Alright, if you are so sure…then yes, I think you're ready." he said, telling the boy what he honestly thought. He really did think Will was ready for taking an apprentice under his wing, knowing that whoever Will would pick, will be sure to have the best mentor possible will all of Will's skill and knowledge at hand.

Will sighed and let his shoulders sag with relief as a smile split across his lips once more. "Thank you."

Halt waved his hands dismissively. "No need to thank me, Will. You're are an extraordinary Ranger at best and even so when you are at your worst. I think you will do a great job in training an apprentice." he said as he tried to get his tent equipment untangled. "Now, come over here and give me a hand with this blasted tent before I throw it into the fire pit."

Will grinned even wider and walked over to give Halt a hand with setting up his tent. Once they had finished setting up the tent and securing it to the ground, they both took a step back to admire their work.

"I'm going to get you for that." called a voice from behind.

Will and Halt turned round to see Gilan standing there, holding a flute covering in dog saliva in his hand. Halt's mouth kicked up into a grin as Will faked a hurt expression.

"What? You don't think I did that, do you?"

Gilan huffed, his face in a half pout. "Ebony is your dog. She only listens to you, so I know it was you Will."

Will grinned at him. "And just what are you going to do about it?"

Gilan's eyes flashed mischievously as he glared at Will. "Is that a challenge I'm hearing?"

Will chuckled and crossed his arms. "Maybe."

Halt shook his head at his two former apprentices, knowing for a fact that this was going to be a _long_ gathering.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 3<strong>

**Well, now we all know Will wants to take in an apprentice. I'll give you three guess on who, and the first two don't count xD**

**Well I hope to see you all soon!**

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


	4. Time Tower

**I Do Not Own Danny Phantom nor Rangers Apprentice**

* * *

><p><strong>And for those of you whom are trying to rush me into finishing up my TMA sto...HOLD YOUR FUCKING HORSES! _ I can only type so fast and it is a really long chapter and I am only half way through with it! Itis alreay past 4 thousand words, almost 5. Bug me again to update it, and I might just stop completely, got it *death glare* go and ask demonbutterfly44 if you don't think I wont. I hold up to my promises to the best of my ability.<strong>

**Bug me = End of stroy...comprende? Good**

**Now, onto THIS story ^^**

**Dan Muse: Bipolar much?**

**Me: Shut your trap before I shut it for you. -_-**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

(P.S. This chapter didn't want to be typed so…yeah…just bare with me.)

* * *

><p><em>Time Tower Clockwork's Tower_

Danny jumped though clockworks portal and landed ungracefully on the other side, stumbling before he righted himself. He straightened up before looking around the Tower, hearing all of the chimes and ticks of the bells and clocks that floated all over the place around there.

He heard something that sounded like paper being shredded and turned around to see that Clockwork had floated in after him and closed the portal. When the time master noticed Danny watching him, he calmly pointed to the back of the room, showing him where Sam and Tucker were waiting.

Sam waved at him excitedly, a large grin on her face as Danny approached them with his cameo book bag on his back. "Glad to see you could make it Danny." Sam joked.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, very funny. I was making sure I had everything that wouldn't count has electronic." he told her, taking off his bag and held it out in front of him for evidence before placing it on the ground by his feet.

Danny looked at Tucker when he heard a sniffle when he had said 'electronics'. Tucker looked completely miserable, noticing the lack of high tech gear the geek normally had with him.

Tucker look at Clockwork, who had floated up behind the group, watching them calmly. "What kind of horrible places are you making us go to that doesn't have electronics?"

Clockwork smiled. "The medieval ages." he told them simply.

They all stared at him with surprise, thinking that he was telling them some joke, but when Clockwork didn't say anything, they realized he was telling them the truth. Tucker gave out a cry of misery while Danny and Sam exchanged smiles, not thinking it would be all that bad.

Clockwork turned to Danny with a serious expression. "Now, before I send you on your way, Daniel, there are a few things I need to discuss with you." When Danny nodded, the Time Master continued. "You will need to be in ghost form for the whole entire time you are there, but your powers will not be accessible to begin with. Meaning as time progresses, you will slowly gain your powers back."

Danny stared at him confused. "But…then I will not be able to go into my ghost form if my powers are disabled…how does that work?"

Clockwork nodded as if his question was reasonable. "I will put a time charm on your body that will keep you in ghost form but will also restrain your powers, but it will get weaker over time, thus allowing your powers to slowly come back."

Danny nodded and quickly morphed, his normal street clothes quickly being replaced with his famous black and white jump suit. Clockwork smiled and waved his time scepter in front of Danny. The boy froze when he saw his body glow a deep blue color before the light seeped into his skin, vanishing.

Clockwork smiled at his handy work. "There. Now try to morph back into your human half." he said.

Danny nodded and reached for his human warmth, only to be meet with some sort of barrier that kept him from reaching it and changing back. Danny's toxic green eyes looked up at Clockwork. "I can't." he told him.

Clockwork nodded. "That is because I made it to where you couldn't. Now, the next step, is getting you all changed. You would most certainly stand out like a sore thumb if you went back in time in those clothes." he explained pointed over to a doorway on the other side of the room. "Go in there and you should find some clothes to your liking."

The team went over to the door and opened it, only to see a bunch of racks filled with clothes from all different time periods. Danny walked in and tried to locate the medieval clothes, but soon gave up and followed Sam who seemed to know where she was going. Sam came to a stop in front of a single rack that held long dresses that definitely looked like they would belong at a renaissance fair. He left Sam to find her own dress, and went to look for his own clothes at the other end of the rack. He starting flipping though the clothes and pulled out a black pair of pants that reached just past his knees that had a few pockets. He took that and then looked for a shirt to wear and found a simple black shirt that seemed to be all in one piece that had short sleeves.

Once he had found those items, he folded them up and looked for a place to change. When he couldn't find anywhere, he decided to change behind a rack and hoped no one came his way. He got out of his jump suit and slid the new outfit. He quickly remembered something as went back over to the rack, looking thought the different belts. He found a tanish white one with a dagger holster onto it and strapped that round his waist before grabbing his book bag and pulled put the dagger that he had put in there earlier and slid it into the holster. It fit almost perfectly.

Once he was all set, he walked out of the room to find that Sam and tucker were already dressed as well. Tucker wore green shorts, much like Danny's and a yellowish shirt with long sleeves.

Sam had on a long black dress with purple sleeves and a purple sash around her waist. The bottom of her dress had three purple slices going up the front of the dress from the hem and she still had on her steel toed combat boots underneath.

Danny smiled at them and walked over to join them before looking at Clockwork. "I think we are ready?"

The group all glanced around at each other, passing nods in confirmation before looking back at Clockwork. "Yeah," Danny replied. "I believe we are good to go."

Clockwork nodded, giving the group a calm smile as he waves his time staff at one of the portals on the wall, causing it to swirl and an image to appear. "I must thank you all for helping me."

Danny grinned. "Well, I do own you one." he said, before turning to look at the portal. He could see a ton of trees and a castle off in the distance, half obscured by the tall tree that covered the land. He walked over to orb and reached out with a hand to touch it. He hand easily passed though the portal, casing the image to ripple like water. He pulled his hand back and looked at his two best friends. "You guys ready to go?"

Sam nodded and walked over to Danny side. "Definitely."

Tucker sighed sadly as he walked over to join his friends. "Yeah, I guess so. This is going to SUCK!" he whined.

Danny rolled his eyes. "You know Tucker…I'm not very well educated on that time period but...if I remember correctly; the medieval ages were very big on meat…" Danny said casually, looking bored.

"I'm GONE!" Tucker said as he ran at the portal and leapt in without hesitation. Both teens rolled their eyes again at their meat eating friend.

Danny looked back at Clockwork. "We will be back as soon as we are finished with this mission for you, okay?"

Clockwork nodded and reached out to ruffle Danny's hair. "And I know you all will do just fine. Good luck."

Danny turned and leapt into the portal with Sam at the same time, feeling to coolness of the ecto-plasm that sustains the portals structure, pass across their bodies before they were dropped off and into the new world.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 4.<strong>

**Yes, I really hated this chapter. It just didn't seem to come out right. But hopefully it will be easy sailing from here on out.**

**Hope to see you all next time!**

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


End file.
